Lo que paso aquella noche
by moni-less
Summary: El coronel esta a punto de morir, y una desesperada Riza que no soporta verlo en ese estado, en un instante todo su mundo se fue al suelo, su mente estaba situada en una sola persona: Roy Mustang. Situado al final del capitulo 51 del anime normal Cap 4!
1. Chapter 1

La teniente Hawkeye no había visto salir del lugar del incidente al Coronel Roy Mustang, y eso le empezaba a preocupar; así que se decidió a ir a buscarlo, contra las reglas… contra todo.

Diviso desde lejos una silueta tumbada en el suelo, parecía… muerto, no, definitivamente ese no era el coronel, eso era inaceptable, ¿Él? ¿El coronel sarcasmo? ¿El que jamás se dejaría matar de una forma tan vulnerablemente? Ella se acerco con delicadeza al cuerpo que parecía ser de Roy Mustang, con cautela, a lo lejos logro ver su rostro, en efecto era él.

Fue hacia él en cuanto se dio cuenta de que tenía razón, de que era él; corría a todo lo que daban sus pies, quería poder ver que se equivocaba al creer que estaba muerto, quería poder volver a escuchar su sarcasmo en cuanto llegara hasta él. Pero cuando lo logro, no fue así, su amado coronel estaba… muerto, llego a su lado sollozando

-Coronel Mustang, respóndame, dígame algo, por favor- decía una sollozante Riza ante el cuerpo de un, al parecer, muerto Roy Mustang- Roy, no me dejes - pedía la pobre Riza, soltando un grito desgarrador al lado de su amado, nunca se lo había dicho, pero ella siempre, desde el primer momento que lo había visto, lo había amado, en silencio, obedeciendo todas sus ordenes, por mas estúpidas que fueran, regañándolo por no hacer su trabajo a tiempo, escuchando sus ridiculeces; y ahora, lo tenía en sus brazos a punto de dejarla para siempre.- UNA AMBULANCIA –pidió desesperadamente, reviso a ver si tenía pulso… un débil latido… eso significaba que aún estaba a tiempo de salvarle la vida- UNA ESTUPIDA AMBULANCIA POR FAVOR- decía mientas las lagrimas resbalaban rápidamente por sus mejillas – Roy Mustang, por favor, no me dejes, te amo, siempre lo he hecho, por favor no me dejes- en ese momento llegó Amstrong con la ambulancia que tanto demandaba la teniente Hawkeye, ayudando a esta a subir a Mustang- Gracias por esto Amstrong, no sé que pasará si muere, es solo que…- un musculoso dedo se poso sobre los labios de una exasperada teniente

-Calma, estará bien, ya lo veras- subieron rápidamente a la ambulancia, él atrás acompañando a Mustang, mientras que la teniente Hawkeye se sentaba adelante a un lado del conductor, sin que esté lo notara, en un movimiento lento, saco el arma de su cinturón y lo apuntó directamente a la nuca del conductor

-Si no llegamos al hospital en 5 minutos y atienden a Mustang como se debe, me temo que tendré que apretar el gatillo ¿entendido?- el pobre hombre que conducía la ambulancia se limito a asentir con la cabeza, demasiado consternado por el arma que amenazaba con volarle los sesos en un abrir y cerrar los ojos, pisó el acelerador a fondo y decidiendo que aún quería vivir un poco más.

Llegaron al hospital, en lo que a la teniente se le hizo una eternidad, y antes de que la ambulancia hubiera frenado, la teniente ya había bajado para sacar a Roy de ahí y hacer que lo atendieran… por las buenas o por las malas, no importaba, lo único que quería era que salvaran al Coronel Mustang costase lo que costase, llego a su lado un hombre con una bata y muchos más detrás de él gritando cosas que ella no entendía, solo miraba fijamente al amor de su vida acostado en esa camilla sin moverse, ya ni siquiera parecía respirar, en un momento se paro enfrente de ella un doctor de edad avanzada pero que en los ojos denotaba autoridad

-Señorita no puede acompañar al coronel a la sala de operaciones, haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos para salvarlo, pero ha perdido mucha sangre y…- no pudo seguir ya que una fuerte mano jalo bruscamente

-No me interesa lo que crea, doctor, ese hombre saldrá de esa habitación vivo, cueste lo que cueste ¿ha entendido? – el doctor asintió con una seca cabezada, y zafándose de la mano de la poderosa teniente se fue directamente a la sala de operaciones.

Ya había pasado una hora desde que el doctor la había dejado en la sala de espera y Riza estaba muy nerviosa por la salud de Roy; de un momento a otro salió de la sala el doctor con una sonrisa de satisfacción, lo cual relajo un poco a la teniente

-La operación fue todo un éxito, señorita, el joven Mustang está bien, solo estará débil durante un mes más y no podrá volver a acción hasta que hayan pasado mínimo 6 meses; todavía está dormido por la anestesia que le aplicamos- le dijo el doctor a la teniente a modo de que se relajara

-¿Puedo verlo?- pregunto Riza de un modo que denotaba impaciencia

-Sí, pero sigue dormido, despertara dentro de unas horas, llegaron justo a tiempo para salvar al coronel – le aviso el doctor a la teniente- si hubieran llegado unos 5 minutos después él estaría muerto ahora mismo

-Lo sé –dijo, recordando al pobre conductor y a su arma apuntándole a la nuca para que condujera más deprisa "creo que el pobre tipo merece una recompensa por la tortura" pensó– creo que entrare a ver a Roy en este momento, si no le importa

-No, por supuesto que no, adelante, está en la habitación de ahí- dijo señalando una puerta que tenía a su derecha

-Gracias- fue lo único que atino a decir Riza. Corrió hasta la habitación donde, según el doctor, se encontraba Mustang. Al entrar en la habitación vio lo lindo que se veía el coronel al dormir, tan tierno, sin esa mascara de hielo que tenía todo el tiempo, se veía tan bien, arrimo una silla que había cerca de la cama, para así, verlo cuando despertara, encontró una revista cerca de la mesa y se puso a leerla, mientras esperaba a que su superior despertara. Al paso de unas horas un leve murmullo le indico que su coronel ya había despertado

-¿Riza? ¿Eres tú?- pregunto Mustang en un murmullo casi imperceptible. La nombrada volteo de una forma que bien se le podría haber fracturado el cuello

-Roy, ¡estás vivo!–decía al tiempo que aventaba la silla para abrazarlo- Creía que estabas muerto cuando te encontré, no sabes cuanto sufrí de verte así – decía entre sollozos, pero sin soltar ni un momento al coronel, le regresaron el abrazo con muy poca fuerza pero con entusiasmo

-Calma, no fue nada, solo una bala, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a ellas ¿no crees?-dijo refiriéndose a su teniente en cuanto a las balas

-Roy, ni siquiera herido cambias ¿cierto?-pregunto con un deje de ironía y lanzando un largo suspiro, la teniente ya empezaba a relajarse del estado de salud de su superior - el doctor dijo que no podrás volver a acción hasta dentro de 6 meses, así que aparte durante un mes necesitaras cuidados de alguien- decía mientras volteaba el rostro para que no notara la lagrima que acababa de escaparse de su ojo

-¿Y ya decidieron quien va a hacerlo?- pregunto, no sin notar la lagrima que había soltado la teniente- ¿o me dejaran escoger a mi?

-Creo que podrás escoger- decía la teniente haciendo esfuerzos porque no se le quebrara la voz

-En ese caso, ya sé quien estará cuidándome durante todo este tiempo-decía Roy sonriendo, mientras hacía que la teniente volteara a verlo- ¿Qué dices? ¿Me cuidaras todo este tiempo?

-¿Yo?-se podía ver que la teniente estaba muy sorprendida por la decisión de su jefe- No lo sé coronel hay mucho trabajo en el cuartel y...

-Creo que estar un tiempo fuera del cuartel no te hará mal, al contrario, creo que deberías hacerlo, además necesito de alguien como dijiste, y yo quiero que esa persona seas tú Riza


	2. Chapter 2

-Co-coronel, no cree que esta exagerando, yo no le sería de ayuda, además de que tengo que cuidar de Hayate, no creo que a usted le agrade tener a Hayate en su casa ¿no cree? Creo que sería mejor que se quede aquí bajo los cuidados de una enfermera- decía una Riza sumamente nerviosa por la actitud de su coronel

-Riza, Riza, Riza, hace unos instantes no me llamabas coronel, me gusta más como suena de tus labios mi nombre

-No entiendo por qué le interesa tanto que lo llame por su nombre, fui ordenada llamar a todos los militares por su rango, yo soy su subordinada y usted es mi superior

-Eso no te lo negare, pero también eres mi amiga, nos conocemos desde hace muchos años y no me gusta que fuera del trabajo me sigas llamando coronel, quisiera que por esos momentos no me llamaras como en el trabajo, sino como nos llamábamos de jóvenes

-Coronel, eso quedo en el pasado, ahora todo cambio, y no puedo llamarte por tu nombre

-Por favor, Riza, lo que dices son incoherencias, estamos solos en un hospital, no hay nadie que nos pueda escuchar, de hecho, ya ni Fürer tenemos- una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Roy al pensar en esto último y darse cuenta de que ahora tenía el camino libre hacia el poder –Oh, por cierto, ahora que no tenemos a nadie en el poder, estoy casi seguro de que llegare a Fürer en cuanto me recupere

-Sea más discreto con esos comentarios coronel, aun lo pueden considerar una traición

-No te preocupes, mi única pregunta es ¿me acompañaras a la cima?

-¿Tengo oportunidad de retractarme a estas alturas?

-Creo que no, pero no quiero llevarte a la fuerza

-No se preocupe coronel, estaré siempre a su lado, cueste lo que cueste

-Ahora que lo pienso, existe algo que te he querido decir desde hace muchos años, pero ahora que estoy tan cerca de alcanzar el poder, creo que llegó el momento de confesar, Riza yo… -comenzaba a acercar por la nuca a la teniente Hawkeye

-Jefe, me alegra ver que ya está mejor que hasta empieza a ligarse a la teniente –Havoc entro por la puerta gritando y, como consecuencia interrumpiendo el discurso de Roy –ah, por cierto coronel, ¿ya escogió quien lo va a cuidar? Para ir viendo los asensos jeje, creo que el consejo no tardara más de 3 semanas en escoger al nuevo Fürer, que dice jefe ¿Esta listo para ser el nuevo líder del país?

-Tal vez Havoc, todo puede pasar, puedo llegar a la gloria o pueden matarme, recuerda que existen muchas personas a las que no les parece que alguien "tan joven" tenga un puesto tan alto, solo siendo un coronel muchas personas me odian

-Coronel –era la primera vez que hablaba Riza desde que había entrado Havoc, pero de todas formas, seguía con la mirada en el piso por la posición en la que había estado hace unos instantes con su coronel –yo creo que usted es el mejor candidato a Fürer que tiene este país

-Gracias por sus palabra teniente, pero no creo que a los del consejo les agrade tener de Fürer al asesino del anterior, pase lo que pase, por ahora ¿Dónde está "acero"?

-Este… jefe, al parecer acero, desapareció, no se sabe nada de él por el momento, están buscando en algunas partes de la ciudad, pero al parecer es como si se hubiera esfumado

-Maldición, acero ¿Dónde te metiste ahora?- decía el coronel con un tono preocupado- bueno… pero ¿se sabe algo de Al? ¿O también se esfumo?

-No sé cómo le suene esto coronel, pero al parecer se encontró una abertura en una parte de la ciudad, lo más extraño de todo este asunto es que se dice que debajo de la ciudad existe otra que desapareció del mapa hace muchos años

-Havoc, ¿eso qué diablos tiene que ver con la desaparición de los Elric?

-Déjeme terminar coronel. Según algunas personas que estaban antes de todo este relajo, vieron a un niño entrar, en esa abertura, con una armadura en los brazos, hemos mandado un escuadrón de rescate a investigar esa zona, pero hasta el momento no tenemos ningún resultado

-Bien, sigan con el escuadrón de búsqueda, y en cuanto haya resultados quiero que me informen

-Coronel ¿Qué hará en cuanto le informen si alguno de ellos está con vida?

-Teniente, es acero, seguro que está bien, además aún me debe dinero –respondio el coronel con resentimiento en la voz gracias al recordatorio de los 350 yenes que Edward le debía- esos niñatos han pasado por situaciones peores, asi que es seguro que están bien

-Ojala que no se equivoque jefe –decía Havoc con un matiz de preocupación en la voz

-Por qué esa preocupación innecesaria, Havoc, ya les dije, ellos están bien, los conozco; además, si sobrevivieron a una trasmutación humana fallida, que no sobrevivan a esto, son cosas demasiado insignificantes para esos niñatos –concluyo el coronel con una sonrisa de suficiencia- por cierto, teniente, usted que hablo con el doctor ¿ya me puedo ir a casa?

-Eso, creo que no podrá salir de aquí hasta mañana, o hasta que sus heridas estén un poco mejor como para que pueda caminar, además de que debemos hacer algunos trámites, etc.

-Bien, Havoc, necesito que vaya con el escuadrón de búsqueda y me informen cualquier cosa ¿entendido?

-Sí, señor- dijo Havoc haciendo el saludo militar y dando media vuelta para ir hacia la salida

-Ahora- decía el coronel mientras veía a Havoc cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, dejando solos a Mustang y a la teniente Hawkeye- ¿acepta ser mi enfermera personal durante un mes? teniente Hawkeye

-No le prometo ser una persona tierna con usted, coronel- dijo la teniente con voz autoritaria- si llega a hacer alguna estupidez dé por seguro que una bala recorrerá al menos la mitad de su pierna, o quizás termine sin una oreja, ¿entendido, coronel?

-Sí, teniente, por un mes no tendremos trabajo, ¿Qué haremos, teniente?

-Nada de lo que esta pasando por su pervertida mente, coronel

-Teniente, ¿de verdad cree que estoy pensando cosas así en mi mente?- dijo el coronel borrando todo rastro de lo que estaba pensando de su mente

-Como si no lo conociera, ahora, ya que esta despierto, le diré a una enfermera que venga a ponerle sus sedantes para que duerma un poco y yo me vaya al cuartel a realizar los trámites de la indemnización y un pedido de vacaciones, las cuales me tomare para cuidarlo, no se aproveche de la situación coronel –y son mas, salió de la habitación, llamo a una enfermera y se fue al cuartel, tenía muchas cosas que pensar y entre esas estaba el ¿Por qué Roy Mustang le había pedido que lo cuidara? ¿Por qué no había pedido a una enfermera como las de siempre? Lo único que sabía era que no debía hacerse ilusiones, ya que su querido coronel era un mujeriego que, sobre todas las cosas y las leyes de la milicia, no podría nunca salir con ella

Y así se fue Riza Hawkeye del hospital, con millones de preguntas en su cabeza


	3. Chapter 3

Este... creo k no tengo escusas para no haber actualizado en nose cuanto tiempo... bien... creo k si kieren matarme tienen todo el derecho a hacerlo... en lo que piensan como leanse el sig cap, les prometo actializar antes de k acabe el mes... bueno... tratare

* * *

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

-El plan fue perfecto y usted hizo su parte, yo debí llegar antes para protegerlo- decía una teniente, arrepentida de que por su culpa el coronel casi muere, mientras pelaba una manzana para esquivar la mirada de Roy

-nada es perfecto, el mundo no es perfecto, pero esta allí para nosotros, haciendo lo que puede, por eso es tan maravilloso- dijo el coronel con una cara de satisfacción acariciando el cabello de su teniente, mientras ésta, aún tratando de evadir la mirada del coronel, poniéndole un trozo de la manzana pelada en su boca

-Coronel ¿volverá al trabajo después de esto?

-Tal vez teniente, pero creo que todavía necesitare a alguien cuidando mis espaldas, pero creo que lo mejor sería tomar un descanso, tal vez hasta que se sepa algo de los Elric

-¿Le preocupa coronel?

-Un poco, el no tener noticias de esos 2 me preocupa, aunque sé que están bien, tengo un mal y buen presentimiento a la vez

-Coronel, creo que debería tomar un descanso, pero no por mucho tiempo o el trabajo se le juntaría y no creo que quiera hacer papeleo por 3 meses sin descanso ¿cierto? –dijo la teniente con una mirada inquisidora sobre sus superior

-Bien, lo haré, pero por ahora, creo que lo mejor sería salir a caminar un rato, mis piernas necesitan estirarse

Salieron a hacer las compras, la teniente esperaba no encontrar a nadie que los reconociera, el coronel traía un parche en el ojo, así que era difícil reconocerlo, ella… era otro caso, así que simplemente se soltó el cabello, se puso ropa de civil y listo, esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para camuflajearse entre la gente de la ciudad.

Después de lo del Fürer las cosas habían pasado muy rápidamente, los precios se habían ido a las nubes, todas las cosas necesarias para vivir costaba hasta el triple del precio original, fue la peor inflación en la historia de Amestris, al menos esto era lo mas mínimo, la guerra había terminado, el Fürer había sido desenmascarado, todo había terminado, todo… menos lo que ella quería, amaba al coronel desde el fondo de su corazón desde que lo vio por primera vez tomando las clases de su padre.

Lo amaba, pero era obvio que su relación solo podía ser superior y subordinada, además de que él no sentía nada por ella; y estaba el hecho de que no sabían cuál sería la reacción del coronel al enterarse de que solo había aparecido Al, y de que Edward había desaparecido por completo, habían pasado tantas cosas… y de verdad le preocupaba la reacción del coronel al saber lo que había pasado mientras ellos enfrentaban al homúnculo, algo le decía que no sería bueno dar esa noticia por ahora, al menos no mientras siguiera grave, le preocupaba que se pusiera a buscar como loco por los confines del universo hasta hallar a Ed (k yaoi se escucha) pero era la verdad, ella sabía que Mustang le tenía un gran aprecio a aquel niño, después de lo que estaban pasando, habría sido una muy mala idea decirle el coronel, se lo dirían, a su tiempo.

-Riza, ¿sabes lo hermosa que te vez con esa ropa de civil? –pregunto el pervertido coronel a su teniente en el oído, provocando un respingo de Riza

-Coronel, quisiera no hablarme de espaldas, podría provocarme un susto en el cual usted terminaría, lo más probable, con una bala en alguna parte de su cuerpo –respondió Riza recobrando la compostura

-Oh, lo lamento, teniente, solo quería hacérselo saber – _"¿qué diablos acabas de hacer Roy Mustang?¿Le hiciste un cumplido a tu teniente? ¿a la hija de tu maestro? ¿A la que cuida tus espaldas desde el término de la guerra de Ishval? … Tal vez eso es lo que las personas llaman enamorarse hum…" _pensaba el coronel, con una gran incógnita en la cabeza del por qué de repente sentía que quería tener a Riza (a Riza, no a su teniente) entre sus brazos, y acariciarla, y decirle una sarta de cursilerías , sacudió su cabeza ante lo último; mientras tanto, la teniente, aún recuperándose del impacto de ver a Roy Mustang hacerle un cumplido, cosa que nunca se imagino desde que se conocían, ella estaba enamorada de él, pero… él no podía amarla, ese hombre no podía amar a nadie, era un maldito mujeriego que no sabía hacer otra cosa más que pensar en quién iba a ser la afortunada de esa noche, y ella no sería una más de sus tantas conquistas, ella aún tenía decencia, y ese era el motivo por el que jamás dejaría que Roy pasara las barreras que se habían puesto desde que se conocían.

El coronel veía como la gente pasaba por la calle riendo, corriendo, gritándose, todo lo que había pasado el país estaba en el pasado, nadie se vería en la obligación de pensar en que podría volver a pasar, lo único que hacían era vivir la vida que tenían en ese momento, sin preocuparse por los demás, simplemente pensando en lo que pasaría al otro día en un momento, viviendo solamente; eso trajo algo a su mente ¿Dónde estaban los Elric? Ninguno de sus subordinados le habían dicho algo acerca de su paradero ¿eso significaba que estaban muertos? _"No, eso jamás, Acero no es tan idiota como para dejarse morir en algo así" _desecho inmediatamente la posibilidad de que los Elric estuvieran muertos, ellos, sobre todas las personas que conocía eran las únicas de las que tenía certeza seguían con vida.

-Teniente, puedo hacerle una pregunta

-Dígame señor, en qué puedo ayudarlo, mientras no sea ningún comentario como el de hace unos momentos, todo esta bien

-No teniente, no se trata de eso, aunque todo lo que le dije es verdad ¿Ya tienen respuestas sobre los Elric? ¿o seguirán diciéndome que están haciendo todo lo posible por encontrarlos? Es obvio que están con vida, solo quiero saber por qué no me han informado como lo ordene

-Este, coronel –decía Riza muerta de nervios ante la posibilidad de una mala reacción por parte de su superior- ese no es un asunto que podamos solucionar fuera de la oficina, o al menos no en la calle

-Bien, cuando volvamos a mi departamento espero respuestas teniente, ya me harte de que solo ustedes sepan sobre ese asunto, además de que Acero se fue debiéndome dinero –dijo el coronel, lo ultimo con mucho resentimiento en la voz- ese niño me debe 520 cens –voz siniestra-

-De acuerdo, se lo dire en cuanto volvamos, pero antes necesito pedir a Havoc que venga a apoyarme para contarle lo sucedido, él conoce los hechos mejor que yo

* * *

Mientras tanto en el cuartel general del este

-Caray, que tranquilas están las cosas por aquí, lástima que el coronel se lo pierda en este momento, aunque debe estar mejor en su departamento con la teniente –decía un rubio con un cigarrillo en la boca

-Vamos Havoc, tan poco están tan tranquilas, las sentimos así por el momento, en cuanto en nuevo Fürer sea decidido tendremos trabajo por montones, además de que dudo el coronel nos quiera ayudar, seguirá como siempre de flojo, y dependiendo lo que pase con la teniente en estos días ya veremos quién trabajara menos –dijo Fuery causando risas de la gran mayoría de los presentes

-Fuery tiene razón, lo más probable es que la teniente termine en los brazos del coronel, y viceversa, se quieren más de lo que admiten, pero… si eso pasa, Havoc querrá de nuevo comerse a Hayate ¿no creen? –dijo interviniendo por primera vez Farman

-NOOOOOO HAYATE NOOO! Ese perro no merece ser comido por un caníbal como Havoc –grito Fuery con lagrimas en los ojitos (suena teléfono)

-Aquí Havoc- respondió éste el teléfono, y escuchaba una voz del otro lado, y al parecer no le decían cosas buenas debido a como se le iba palideciendo en cuestión de segundos

-¿Qué le dirán? –Cuchicheaba Fuery con Farman –Parece que no son cosas buenas, su rostro esta pálido, hasta se le cayó el cigarro

-Bien, voy para allá –dijo como conclusión y colgó el teléfono de la oficina –Señores, la teniente Hawkeye me necesita para una misión de suma peligrosidad

-De qué hablas Havoc

-La teniente le dirá al coronel lo de los Elric –palidecimiento general

-Havoc, tenemos algo qué decirte –dijo Farman- que te llueva para que no te carbonize el coronel -dijo como ultimo dandole una despedida estilo militar a Havoc

* * *

Qué les parecio? ya veremos como reacciona el coronel ante esa noticia, pero bueno, por el momento antes de desaparecer, kiero agradecer a todas las que me comentan, si no los he respondido les pido miles de disculpas, prometo responder los k me dejen de este cap, promesa de zuricata

y bueno, las dejo

byye

no olviden que la vida siempre nos tiene sorpresas y todas siempre son buenas, aunk no tengan pinta de serlas

se despide

moni

XD


	4. Los que sentimos

etttoooo no me manten no me maten ya actualize waaaaa gomene gomene esk anduve algo ocupadona jejeje bueno si kieren mandarme amenazas de muerte ni modo todo es aceptado jeje

pro antes lean lo k les escribi con tanto amor y cariño jejeje

* * *

Mientras Havoc caminaba por las calles de central directo a casa del coronel (prefirió caminar para evitar llegar rápido, entre menos rápido llegara su muerte seria menos pronta) pensaba en cómo le iría a la teniente cuidando al coronel ¿ya se habrían besado? ¿El coronel habría dejado de ser un marica y la habría declarado su amor a la teniente por fin? ¿O la teniente ya lo tenía casi muerto? Bueno la última era muy poco posible, pero de todas formas, todo es posible en este mundo

* * *

En la casa de Roy

-Teniente dígame por favor que es lo que paso ¿tan malo es para que me evite de esa manera? –preguntaba un coronel ya desesperado por la misma respuesta

-Coronel ya le dije que necesito a Havoc presente para poder confirmar lo que ya casi todo central sabe –irritada-

-Riza ¿Qué está pasando? Dime la verdad

-No puedo…. No quiero que sufra coronel

-¿Están muertos? ¿Viven? ¿Qué paso con ellos teniente?

-Yo… pues…. Es que… es muy complicado coronel –la teniente tartamudeaba, no sabía cuál sería la reacción de Roy al saber que había pasado, los hermanos Elric desaparecidos, bueno realmente solo Ed pero suponía que con eso sería suficiente para que él organizara la mayor búsqueda del siglo….

Mientras afuera de la casa del coronel estaba Havoc, con una cara de miedo que nadie se le quería acercar a preguntar, tampoco quería tocar a la puerta eso era un hecho, pero…. Si no lo hacía…. La teniente lo mataría…. Y no quería eso… trago saliva… 3 segundos… 5 segundos…. El valor de tocar no llegaba…. Sin darse cuenta la puerta ya había sido abierta por un coronel que lo miraba con ¿enojo? O ¿preocupación?

-Havoc –dijo el coronel mientras posaba una de sus manos en el hombre que tenia justo enfrente, quien ahora lo miraba con mucha confusión -¿lo que me dijo la teniente es cierto? ¿Ed desapareció simplemente? ¿Y su hermano? ¿Qué saben de Al?

-Co-coronel yo…

-Díselo Havoc…. Dile que paso con los Elric –decía una Riza oculta en las sombras debajo de la escalera y demasiado apagada, ni siquiera se había mostrado agresiva, simplemente se abrazaba a sí misma, y veía al suelo –dile lo que todos le hemos ocultado al coronel

-Coronel yo…. –al ver la mirada tan apagada del coronel supuso que la teniente ya se lo había dicho pero lo único que Mustang quería era escucharlo de la boca de otra persona, para saber que no era una mentira- los hermanos Elric desaparecieron misteriosamente en la explosión que se produjo debajo de la ciudad, existía otra ciudad, solo que pareciera que había muerto de la noche a la mañana, pero al parecer hubo una batalla debajo porque estaba destruida completamente; Al apareció, pero tenía su cuerpo, ya no era una armadura, por eso nos costó tanto trabajo identificarlo, no recuerda nada de lo que paso en los 3 años que trabajaron para nosotros, su memoria esta en blanco y tiene la apariencia de un niño de 11 años- mientras Havoc hablaba, veía como el coronel bajaba cada vez más la mirada y ésta se ensombrecía cada vez mas hasta quitar la mano de su hombro y dar media vuelta con una cara de profunda decepción y musitando cosas para sus adentros

-Bien Havoc, puede retirarse –el coronel parecía molesto, pero qué le había molestado – vuelva al cuartel a seguir con su labor, la teniente Hawkeye está conmigo para cuidarme, tanto las espaldas como mi salud –el coronel no volvió a darse la vuelta para ver a Havoc, a lo que él entendió que debía retirarse sin más; se despidió a la militar dándose media vuelta y saliendo por la puerta

-Riza –la voz del coronel sonaba demasiado cansada, como si tuviera más años de los que aparentaba, como si la vida hubiera pasado demasiado rápido - ¿Dónde está Al? ¿Está bien?

-Sí –Riza se había acercado hasta situarse detrás de Roy y había colocado una de sus manos en el hombro de éste- está en casa Roy, tranquilo, está bien, tiene a Winry y a Pinako cuidándolo, eso sin olvidar a Rose, está en buenas manos, no te preocupes tanto –el tono de voz de Riza se había transformado totalmente, ahora era maternal, como si estuviera hablando con un pequeño niño intentándole explicar algo muy complicado de su vida

-¿Puedo verlo?

-No lo creo Roy, bueno podrás verlo, pero él no te reconocerá, no recuerda nada de lo que paso mientras estaba aquí con Ed, según sé, su memoria fue por así decirlo borrada en el momento en el que desapareció su hermano –hubo un incomodo silencio después de dicha confesión –de todas formas…. Supongo que lo mejor será ir a visitarlo para saber al menos

-No –Riza no pudo ni siquiera terminar de hablar porque Mustang ya la había interrumpido, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado aun conservaba un poco de compostura –No haremos nada Riza, me alegra que Al esté bien, sin embargo mi búsqueda por Acero no terminara; él está vivo, yo lo sé, y tengo que encontrarlo

-ROY MUSTANG ¿POR QUÉ TIENES QUE SER TAN TERCO? ED NO ESTÁ, LO HEMOS BUSCADO POR TODA LA CIUDAD Y NO ESTA, RESIGNATE AL MENOS ÉL NO… -Riza no había podido terminar la frase porque unos labios habían silenciado los suyos; no supo que paso, ni siquiera intento apartar al coronel, al contrario, respondió el beso muy tímidamente al principio, pero conforme pasaban los segundos la intensidad del beso fue mayor.

* * *

Havoc caminaba por las calles de central de vuelta al cuartel, no dejaba de pensar en la cara que había puesto el coronel cuando le había dicho que Ed había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, era como si el coronel lo considerara algo asi como un hijo o hermano, aunque siendo realistas podría ser que se preocupara porque gracias a él Ed había entrado en la milicia y si había desparecido técnicamente era culpa de él, su superior o casi tutor.

* * *

El beso era pasión, la pasión y el amor que se habían escondido durante tantos años; se amaba, eso era visible a kilómetros de distancia; se deseaban, eso también se notaba, quizás no tanto como su amor, pero también era visible.

Se separaron a tomar un poco de aire, ambos habían terminado recargados en la pared, bueno realmente solo Riza, en sus ojos estaban esas palabras que se habían guardado desde que se conocieron cuando el padre de Riza era el maestro de Roy; esas que si se hubieran dicho hubieran tenido que abandonar la milicia porque iba en contra de las reglas; esas con las que los demás subordinados les habían hecho tanta burla a sus espaldas, dado que si alguno de ellos las hubiera escuchado los pobres del equipo habrían terminado carbonizados y con un par de balas enterradas en la cabeza

-Te amo Riza –con un poco de miedo y la voz en un susurro, al fin había dicho esas palabras que por tantos años resonaban en su cabeza queriendo salir

-Roy… -dijo Riza casi en un susurro mientras volvía a ser interrumpida

-Sé que he sido un cobarde todos estos años intentando decírtelo pero sin poder hacerlo, te amo, te amo Riza –Riza sin poder evitar sentirse conmovida por las palabras del hombre lo besó, lo besó con una intensidad mayor a la del beso anterior, Roy la tomo en sus brazos y subieron así hasta la recamara de éste, besándose con toda la pasión que tenían guardada; Roy con extremada delicadeza, como si de un ángel de cristal se tratara deposito a Riza en la cama mientras se posaba sobre ella sin dejar de besarla, acariciarla y disfrutarla segundo a segundo, poco a poco fueron despojándose de sus ropas hasta queda completamente desnudos a los ojos del otros, se amaban y lo seguirían haciendo hasta que uno de los 2 muriera y dejara al otro solo en ese frio y cruel mundo de injusticia. Se amaron y fueron uno solo durante todo ese día, en el que por fin se habían podido declarar su amor mutuamente.

Ese día durmieron abrazados uno en brazos del otro; en sus sueños por momentos decían el nombre del otro y se besaban, pero sin soltarse en ningún momento.

* * *

wiiiiii ia ta! XDDbueno chics espero k les haya gustado jujuju

Gracias a todos los k me dejan un review y lo k no XP bola de ingratos que les cuesta XP acepto de todo incluso amenazas de muerte jeje

bueno cuidense

moni


	5. El fin?

Ok, sé que desaparecí por demasiado tiempo y no tiene perdon, pero hoy me decidí a terminar esta historia que de por sí no era muy larga .-. y bueno, aqui esta :D mas vale tarde que nunca

* * *

Al amanecer Roy fue el primero en despertar, se levantó y se quedó parado junto a la ventana absorto en sus pensamientos ¿Qué había pasado con los hermanos Elric mientras él se ocupaba de sus asuntos y casi moría? ¿Dónde estaba Ed?

-¿En qué piensas? –sin darse cuenta Riza lo observaba desde la cama con curiosidad y tristeza

-Solo que parte de todo esto es mi culpa –respondió Roy con un suspiro sin despegar la vista de la ventana

-No podías evitar lo que paso –se acercó Riza por la espalda solo cubierta por la sabana

-Sí podía, y no hice nada, ahora no sé nada de él –le costaba admitirlo, pero apreciaba a ese niño más de lo que quería aceptar

-De todas maneras, tu sueño se cumplirá, serás el nuevo Fuhrer por decisión unánime de todos los militares –trataba de consolarlo Riza sin imaginar las verdaderas intenciones del coronel

-Riza… -comenzó el coronel –desapareceré por un tiempo

-¿Qué? –desconcertada ella no entendía de qué estaba hablando su amado, de verdad no podía abandonarla ahora, venían cosas grandes por delante, todo aquello por lo que habían luchado por tanto tiempo él lo estaba tirando por la borda así como así

-Hasta no saber nada de Ed no hare apariciones para nada, ya buscaré un lugar al que ir y donde ustedes puedan encontrarme con facilidad –respondió el pelinegro sin voltear a verla para nada

-¡No puedes hacernos eso!, hemos pasado por mucho para que ahora salgas con estas estupideces, Roy –Riza se sentía desconcertada y furiosa a la vez, debía de ser una broma o algo por el estilo, pero la expresión en el rostro del coronel la hizo darse cuenta de que él hablaba enserio

-Lo siento, Riza, esto será lo mejor, es lo que he decidido –había pasado aproximadamente dos horas frente a aquella ventana meditando acerca de lo que debía hacer y, aunque quizás no era lo más sensato, lo mantendría a raya de cometer muchas estupideces en su desesperación

-¿Y que pasara con el gobierno? –ella aún no se resignaba a que fuera verdad, sin embargo eso parecía ser lo más importante, tanto que había luchado por él, y al parecer eso ya no importaba mas

-De eso te encargaras tú, eres la persona más capaz que conozco para ese puesto, o al menos sabrás qué hacer, dependiendo lo que decidas. Me iré mañana en la mañana –la dura expresión de aquel rostro la hizo enojar aún más

-Si haces eso jamás te lo perdonare –dijo escupiendo aquellas palabras con verdadero rencor y dolor, dándose la vuelta dispuesta a salir antes de cometer ella alguna tontería

-Lo sé, pero espero que al menos recuerdes lo mucho que te amo, y que logres entender mis motivos para hacer las cosas –se volteó a mirarla con dolor pero sin intentar detenerla

-Entonces haz lo que quieras y no cuentes conmigo, y tú les explicaras a todos acerca de este plan estúpido –dijo abriendo la puerta y a punto de salir de esa casa antes de romper a llorar frente a él

-¿Puedes hacerme un último favor? –dijo Roy manteniendo la poca calma que le quedaba acercándose a ella

-¿Qué quieres? –dijo con voz entrecortada sin voltear a verlo aun desde la puerta de la recamara

-¿Podrías llamar a todos y decirles que vengan? –era estúpido pedirle algo así en esas circunstancias, sin embargo ella era la única que podía cumplir su última voluntad

-Eres un estúpido Roy –dijo ella a modo de respuesta dejando que las lágrimas resbalaran por su rostro, azotando la puerta tras de sí salió de aquella casa. Con el corazón destrozado decidió cumplir el deseo del coronel llamando a todos y diciéndoles que tenían que acudir a ver a Mustang; no dio explicaciones al respecto ni nada por el estilo y fue directo a casa de los Rockbell para ver si encontraba un poco de consuelo en ver a Al, ya después se ocuparía de lo demás.

* * *

-Gracias por venir, caballeros –comenzó el pelinegro al tener a todos reunidos frente a la mesa –supongo se preguntaran por qué los he mandado llamar

-Coronel, deje los rodeos y vaya al grano –dijo Havoc mientras veía al techo, preparándose para lo que se avecinaba –la teniente llamo con mucha tristeza, así que dejémonos de todo esto y suéltelo –ante eso todos murmuraron a favor

-De acuerdo. Señores, voy a desaparecer a un pueblo alejado de todo a mi propio autoexilio, necesito pensar bien las cosas o cometeré una tontería por la desaparición de Elric –ante eso nadie dijo nada, era obvio que eso le había afectado demasiado como para que alguien quisiera contradecirlo

-Haga lo que crea conveniente, jefe, igualmente aquí estaremos para cualquier cosa que usted necesite, y no dude que le informaremos de lo que ocurra –dijo Breda sin despegar la vista de la mesa, nadie se atrevía a verlo a la cara temiendo decir algo equivocado o querer ir con él

-Gracias, señores, se los agradezco infinitamente –el coronel se dirigió a servirse un vaso de agua dispuesto a terminar de guardar unas cosas necesarias para partir lo más pronto posible –y por favor, cuiden a Riza por mi

Nadie dijo nada prometiéndole igualmente cuidar a su amada en silencio, se retiraron todos sin hablar ni entre ellos, al salir de la casa cada quien tomo su propio rumbo sin volver la vista siquiera.

Sería bastante duro para todos seguir adelante sin su líder, sin embargo él volvería en algún momento a tomar su lugar… Aunque quizás pasaría mucho tiempo hasta eso.

* * *

Sé que no era lo que todos esperaban, sin embargo cuando la comenze dije que era un intermedio incluso antes de la pelicula, asi que debían esperarlo de todas maneras.

Espero algunos comentarios por favor . asi sean mentadas o lo que sea

Los quiero a todos y no olviden que seguire molestando con otras historias de otro tipo

Besos

Moni


End file.
